


Perfect

by Kalin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, DEREK IS A LITTLE SHIT, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, no one died, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalin/pseuds/Kalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't quite remember how exactly he came to be dating Derek freaking Hale. In all honesty, he thinks it's better that he doesn't. Because, there is no way that Stiles didn't do something ridiculously stupid to get Derek's attention, and ended up failing miserably and Derek looking at it as endearing. Stiles knew that he was somewhat predictable. He just hoped Derek wasn't going to ask him what their anniversary was.</p><p>OR the one where Derek makes Stiles feel a little more comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED!

Stiles doesn't quite remember how exactly he came to be dating Derek freaking Hale. In all honesty, he thinks it's better that he doesn't. Because, there is no way that Stiles didn't do something ridiculously stupid to get Derek's attention, and ended up failing miserably and Derek looking at it as endearing. Stiles knew that he was somewhat predictable. He just hoped Derek wasn't going to ask him what their anniversary was. 

“Stiles.” The deep rumble of the wolf at his side brought Stiles back from his own thoughts. One of the murder brows was high on Derek's forehead, looking at him in question. Stiles swears that Derek's eyebrows have their own personalities. It was Friday, i.e. pack night. Since finals were just around the corner the pack had decided to have a movie night at the newly renovated Hale House. Most everyone had left, leaving just Stiles and Derek in a living room littered with pillows, blankets, popcorn, and pizza boxes. Derek actually didn't seem to mind the mess his betas and Scott's pack left for once.

Derek nuzzled into Stiles neck. The closer it got to a full moon the more and more Derek acted like an over grown were-puppy. Stiles ran his long fingers through silky black hair, and any residual tension in Derek's body seemed to leave him in an instant. “Stiles,” Derek says, slurring words muffled by Stiles neck. Stiles tries to suppress the shudder that runs through him at feeling Derek's hot breath against his skin. 

“Time for bed, big guy?” Stiles spoke in a soft voice. Derek whined like a petulant child, and Stiles laughed. 

“I can stay the night if you want,” Stiles offered, quietly. Despite them dating for the past two months, Stiles had never spent the night at the Hale House. Derek hummed affirmatively, apparently being reduced to just noises versus actual words. 

Stiles squeaked as Derek got up from the couch, holding out both of his hands to Stiles. Stiles did a double take for a second at the warmth and adoration in Derek's hazel-blue-green eyes. Stiles felt the blush working its way up his neck as he put his hands in Derek's. Derek gave him a small smile of reassurance as he lifted him up. Or it could have been a smile of mischievousness, because Stiles found himself over Derek's shoulder before he could even blink. Stiles could feel the amusement radiating from the older man, and grabbed his ass none to gently in reprimand. A sharp swat to Stiles's backside was done in retaliation, making Stiles groan a little at the sting. Undoubtedly, there was going to be a red hand print the size of Derek's hand there. 

“Don't make me spank you, Stiles,” Derek warned, amusement still radiating off the bastard. 

Stiles squirmed, making it harder for Derek to keep a grip on him. Derek threw him on the bed none too gently, another one of his murder brows inching up his face as he crawled on the half of the bed safe from Stiles's flailing limbs. 

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles waist pulling him close and spooning him. Stiles settled down a lot once he was flush against the hulking mass of his werewolf boyfriend. Derek noticed something though. Stiles's ab muscles kept tensing up like he was holding his breath. Then Derek realized that he was. Derek smiles to himself in the dark. Then he squeezed Stiles until a whoosh of air left Stiles's lungs. Derek loosened his grip, kissing the back of Stiles's neck.  
“You don't need to suck your stomach in, Stiles. You're perfect.” 

Stiles didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Derek felt Stiles relax into Derek, and it was enough. Derek whispered sweet nothings in the dark of his room, splaying his hand over Stiles's abs, until Stiles slight snore could be heard. Then Derek welcomed the sleep pulling heavily at his eyelids, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Chapter 2 is in progress. That one is probably going to be NSFW.


End file.
